culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosanna (song)
| Length = 5:31 4:02 (7" version) | Label = Columbia | Writer = David Paich | Producer = Toto | Last single = "Live for Today" (1981) | This single = "Rosanna" (1982) | Next single = "Make Believe" (1982) }} "Rosanna" is a song written by David Paich and performed by the American rock band Toto, the opening track and the first single from their 1982 album Toto IV. This song won the Record of the Year Grammy Award in the 1983 presentations. Rosanna was also nominated for the Song of the Year award. The song Rosanna peaked at No. 2 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 for five consecutive weeks, behind two different songs, "Don't You Want Me" by The Human League and "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor.Whitburn, Joel (2004). The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 8th Edition (Billboard Publications) It was also one of the band's most successful singles in the UK, peaking at No. 12 on the UK Singles Chart and remaining on the chart for eight weeks.David Roberts British Hit Singles & Albums, Guinness World Records Limited The B-side of the vinyl single was the song "It's a Feeling", which is also on the album Toto IV. Composition and lyrics The song was written by David Paich, who has said that the song is based on numerous girls he had known. As a joke, the band members initially played along with the common assumption that the song was based on Rosanna Arquette, who was dating Toto keyboard player Steve Porcaro at the time and coincidentally had the same name.Tegnér, Anders. . Retrieved June 15, 2012. Arquette herself played along with the joke, commenting in an interview that the song was about "my showing up at 4 a.m., bringing them juice and beer at their sessions." In the song's verses, the key is changed from G to F, accompanied on the original recording by the lead vocalist changing from Steve Lukather to Bobby Kimball. The drum pattern is known as a "half-time shuffle", and shows "definite jazz influence".Strong, Jeff (2006). Drums for Dummies, p.183. ISBN 0-471-79411-2. Featuring ghost notes and derived from the combination of the Purdie shuffle and the Bo Diddley beat. The Purdie shuffle can be prominently heard on Steely Dan's track "Home At Last" from Aja, which Jeff Porcaro cited as an influence."Jeff Porcaro: The Rosanna Shuffle", DrummerWorld.com. The overlapping keyboard solos in the middle were created by David Paich and Steve Porcaro recording a multitude of keyboard lines (some of which were cut from the final recording) using a Micro-Composer, a Minimoog, Yamaha CS-80s, Prophets, a Hammond organ, and a GS1, among other instruments. Paich credits Porcaro with both coming up with the concept for the segment and playing a majority of the parts. The album version starts with the drum beat only then kicks into the rest of the melody, then ends with two singings of the song's chorus and goes into a musical interlude and fades out from there. According to Steve Lukather, this final instrumental section was a spontaneous jam during the recording session: "... the song was supposed to end but Jeff carried on and Dave started playing the honky-tonk piano and we all just followed on." The single edit goes right into the melody at the beginning, then the song fades out during the first singing of the chorus at the end. Music video The video (directed by Steve Barron) is set in a stylized urban streetscape, with Rosanna shown as a dancer whose bright red dress contrasts with her grey surroundings. The band plays within a chain-link fence enclosure. Cynthia Rhodes is featured as the lead dancer, which led to her being cast in Staying Alive the following year."Cynthia Rhodes: Actress, Dancer, & Singer", nctc.net. It also featured Thomas Guzman-Sanchez of the dance group Chain Reaction as one of the male dancers. He did the Boogaloo/Popping body wave leaping over another dancer. Despite not playing on the actual recording, new bassist Mike Porcaro (brother of Jeff and Steve) appears in this video, as original Toto bass player David Hungate left before the video was made. A young Patrick Swayze can be seen as one of the dancers. Swayze and Rhodes later starred together in Dirty Dancing. Personnel ; Toto * David Paich – synthesizers, piano, Hammond organ, backing vocal, horn arrangements * Steve Lukather – lead and backing vocals, guitar * Bobby Kimball – lead and backing vocals * Jeff Porcaro – drums * Steve Porcaro – synthesizers, Hammond organ * David Hungate – bass ; Guest musicians * Lenny Castro – percussion, conga * Tom Scott – saxophone * Jim Horn – saxophone * Gary Grant – trumpet * Jerry Hey – trumpet and horn arrangements * James Pankow – trombone * Tom Kelly – backing vocal Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end chart Sales and certifications Sample usage Art of Noise used a one-second sample of "Rosanna" on their 1984 track "Beat Box (Diversion One)," featured on both Who's Afraid of the Art of Noise? and Daft. American Horror Story: Coven Evan Peters character Kyle Spencer is seen singing and dancing to Rosanna in a flashback. Covers and parodies * Christian parody band ApologetiX parodied the song as "Hosanna" on their album Wise Up and Rock. * The Slovenian a cappella group and jazz choir Perpetuum Jazzile performed an a cappella version of the song at their Vokal Xtravaganzza concert in Ljubljana, Slovenia on November 9, 2010, a video of which was uploaded to YouTube on December 30, 2010. Perpetuum Jazzile: Rosanna. YouTube. Accessed on September 15, 2012. References External links * Lyrics on official Toto website * MusicStack information Category:1982 singles Category:Grammy Award for Record of the Year Category:Music videos directed by Steve Barron Category:Songs written by David Paich Category:Toto (band) songs Category:Soft rock songs Category:1982 songs Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) Category:Grammy Award for Best Vocal Arrangement for Two or More Voices